


Now and always

by Nea



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, mangus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: See additional tags.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** All my thanks go to [RockerBabe414](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerBabe414) for her beta work!  
>  **Author's note 2:** For de_bingo‘s prompt "Permission", happens in the same universe as my [other Mangus fics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/works?fandom_id=6736762).  
>  **Warnings:** self-indulgent PWP with feelings  
>  **Disclaimer:** Code Black isn‘t mine.

"Can’t wait to take a shower when I get home," Angus says, shifting a little in the passenger’s seat of Mario’s Impala’s. "So thanks for driving me home. I know it’s not exactly on your way anymore..."

When Angus’ brother decided to move on and out, Angus promised to move into his loft and house sit for him.

"Let’s call it my good deed for the day." Mario grins. "And yeah, a shower after that shift would be great. I’m not really looking forward to mine, though, because it’s gonna be quick and cold."

"You need a cold shower after a twelve hour shift?" Angus looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

"The fact that the warm water boiler in my apartment and in the entire house is broken for days now?" Mario asks back.

"But I was at your place five days ago and everything was fine." Angus remembers, because it was the morning after Vincent Savetti’s funeral.

"Right," Mario confirms. "It broke down the same evening."

"You can shower with me, then." Angus offers. "I mean, *at my place*" he corrects himself quickly, realizing what he just said.

Mario just looks at him, before before he grins: "A shower with you sounds perfect.", making Angus blush

***

Mario starts taking off his clothes as soon as the door to Angus’ loft falls shut behind them.

"You were serious about the shower." Angus sounds amused and bewildered.

"Of course." Mario steps out of his jeans, putting them aside. "And also about you joining me." He continues as a matter of course, when Angus doesn’t make any attempts to take his own clothes off. "Besides, it was *you* who suggested it." 

Before Angus can say anything, Mario adds. "Unless, you didn’t mean it..."

Angus sighs, rubbing his face and Mario heads to the bathroom.

He takes off his boxers and steps into the shower as slowly as he can and as he turns it on, Mario can feel the curtain being pushed aside. 

"I did mean it..." he hears Angus say, so he turns around and Angus is standing naked in front of him.

"Thank God," Mario whispers.

He closes the little space that is still left between them, and, cupping Angus’ face, kisses him slowly. Angus’ arms come to rest on Mario’s sides, while he deepens the kiss a little more.

Together they move a little to stand directly under the spray and Angus reaches for the shower gel, pouring some of its content onto Mario’s palm, and Mario does the same.

He runs his hands along Angus’ neck and shoulders, and Angus spreads his fingers over Mario’s chest and his sides.

They slowly cover each other’s bodies with soapy foam, and let their fingers linger a little longer than necessary on the other’s hip or the inside of a thigh, whispering words too quiet to be heard against the running water and watch their bodies respond.

Eventually Angus turns around, leaning against the tiled wall with one arm.

"Mario, please..." he says over his shoulder, loud enough for Mario to hear him.

Mario presses himself against Angus, slinging an arm around his middle. 

"Not here," he whispers in Angus ear, "Not like this. I want to see your face... I want to watch you..."

Angus turns around again and kisses him with passion and want, making Mario moan into the kiss, before kissing him back.

Without breaking the kiss, Mario’s hands tighten on Angus’ butt, pulling him closer. Mario whispers something in his ear, to which Angus just nods.

They both start moving their hips against each other and Mario slips a finger inside Angus, who closes his eyes, clinging to Mario – then he does the same.

Mario whispers his name as they stay still for a moment, before start moving their wrists.

"Bedroom..." Angus manages to say between kisses, and Mario nods, then kisses him again.

***

"Nice." Mario falls onto the comfortable bed, and turns a little to see Angus, who lays next to him.

Angus, with the slightly swollen lips, flushed face and bright eyes, who looks at him as if he still couldn’t believe that this is happening - that Mario wants him.

"And I don’t mean the bed," Mario adds, propping himself on one elbow. "Just so you know..."

Angus pulls him down for another kiss and Mario manages to change his position a little, so he is covering Angus with his own body, without breaking the kiss.

He finds it intoxicating, how good Angus smells, how warm and soft and already familiar Angus’ body feels beneath him, what Angus’ touches do to him.

"Can I..." Mario whispers close to Angus’ ear again. "Angus, I..."

"Top drawer..." Angus whispers back between kisses to the side of Mario’s neck, before reluctantly letting him go, even if it’s just so to reach the night table.

"You want to tell me something?" Mario raises an eyebrow, because the drawer is filled with condoms and lube and empty wrappers.

"It’s all Mike’s..." Angus explains. "One night stands aren’t my thing." Angus blushes now, and so does Mario – this isn’t casual sex for him either.

Grabbing what he needs from the drawer, he puts everything he wants Angus to know into another kiss. And the way Angus kisses him back, the way he looks at him, tells Mario that Angus got it - that Angus knows and feels the same way.

Mario slowly kisses his way down Angus’ body, placing kisses over Angus’ heart while his fingers wander lightly down Angus’ sides.

When Angus squirms under him whispering his name with a mix of desperation and impatience, Mario grins. He licks up his length a few times, taking his time at the tip, until Angus clenches his fists in the sheets.

"Please, Mario... you have to... I won’t last much longer... please..."

Mario could come right there and now, just from hearing Angus be like this. Knowing that *he* is responsible for that.

He kneels between Angus’ legs and puts a condom, on Angus first, then on himself, followed by lube, before pushing slowly into Angus.

They stay still for a moment, watching each other with half-closed eyes, savoring their closeness. Then Mario leans in for a kiss, sliding even deeper inside him.

Angus intertwines their fingers while they both moan loudly into the kiss. He starts moving his hips and Mario quickly picks it up, so they move in a joined rhythm.

With Mario’s name on his lips, Angus comes first, and that’s all Mario needs to follow. He crushes Angus with his weight for a moment.

"Sorry, I’m usually not that fast..." Mario mumbles against Angus’ shoulder, still a little breathless.

"What are you talking about? That was perfect..." Angus’ fingers run across the back of Mario’s neck. "Besides, we’re doing this again, right?" He adds hopefully, as they turn aside to get rid of the condoms.

"Yes, please!" Mario can’t stop grinning, because Angus is practically beaming at this.

Then he pulls the sheets over them both, wraps his arms around Angus and kisses him. Again. Just because he can. Now and always.


End file.
